


Happy birthday Shuichi!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Cute Kids, Family, Food, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Saihara shuichu birthday is today and why not write something about his birthday!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 11





	Happy birthday Shuichi!

Picking up the kids from school and now on their way home, sitting in their dad's car, the bags and the homework, the twins finish their homework in class and stuff so Kaito is leaving the twins phone on his and Shuichi charger which he forgot...Again. "So how was school?" Kaito ask them, Katia told him that she did alot of coloring and Oilvier did some new plans...Eh? Plans.....just like Ouma with all these plan and stuff, Kaito is feelin hungry so he ask his kids what they want of course they say Burger king with panta. so stop by and get some food for today speaking of today! Its Shuichi's birthday today!

After Ouma finish work, he going get cake and lucky him and Kaito went out a bought a gift for him, the twins drew something for him so let's see how he likes it.

Driving home, the door open and hear the Tv is on, Saihara must have come home early or Ouma, Katia look who it is and see Saihara sleeping on the sofa, Oilvier sees he was watching a movie, what movie is this? seeing two girls fighting; Kaito put the bags down, he got a text that Ouma going to go get the cake, he text back 

'Okay, Shuichi is home early, he's just taking a nap'  
'Okay i'll be home around 30 mintuns or so'   
Sure sure, Kaito see what the twins are doing, still staring at the tv 

"Ooh she gonna fall" Katia say, Oilvier nodding his head "She grab the...What is that?" he ask making his twin sister shrug her shoulders, they watch what happen but Kaito changebit to somethig else   
"Dad???" they look at him "No no come on you two need a bayh before Papa gets here with your father's cake" he say, they twins 'awww' because movie waa getting good, they hurry to the bathroom for a bath; Kaito gives Shuichi a kiss on his cheek before heading to the bedroom for his own shower needs.

One hour later 

The front door open, Ouma take his shoes off then heads to the kicthen putting the cake down, checking out the cake; very pretty light blue with dark blue writinf saying 'Happy birthday Saihara', some edibles pearls aroubd the cake and its just pretty okay, closing the case; he makes his way to the living room and see Saihara still asleep.  
Why not give a happy birthday kiss on the cheek he do so, leaning down to give a kiss on the cake, he heads to the bedroom for a shower.

Dammit Kaito is in the shower.....Why not join him, the twins saw him but head to the living room and chanhe the channel back and see they didn't get what happen a the end.  
Katia puff her cheeks out "Aww i want to see if she was going to die"   
"Me too, i wonder if that other girl kick her butt, maybe she did" He say, putting his hands behind his head  
"She did? Stop lying" she push him playful, he laugh.

The twins look at Saihara....They get to him and stare at him until he wakes up because they though he was waking up and they were right!  
He slowly open his eyes and see his two twins close to his face, giving them a smile "Happy birthday daddy"   
"Happy birthday daddy"   
He smiles at them "Thank you" sitting up, stretching out and yawn; thw twins smile at him "Papa bought you cake and we drew you something WAIT Sister we forgot it in our bag stay right there!" Oilvier say, they run to their bedroom to get the gift they wanna give him. 

Standing uo and see a cake on the count, still in its box, he walks over to it, take the cake out of the box and "This is going to kill my sweet tooth" arms wrapped around his waist and two kisses on both his cheeks "Happy birthday love" Ouma snug up his arm  
"Happy birthday baby" Kaito hugs his waist making Saihara all giggly "Thank you"   
They move away from him ans hand him his gift, thw twins came running in and see their papa's giving him a gift, of course he's going to open it.

Awww! A necklace and a ring withtheir names engraved, Saihara loves them, giving Kaito and Ouma and kiss which made the twin saying 'Gross' or 'Eww'; the fathers laugh, Kaito holds Olivier and Ouma holds Katia, the twins give Saihara their drawing which its super adorable, a cute family drawing of him, Kaito, Ouma and the twins holding hands together aww Katia drawings! now Olivier has only drawn Shuichi with a few mispell which its fine! he doesn't mind a few misspells.  
Saihara loves it and will probably hang it at his office on his wall; to show off to his co-workers what great kids he has. 

Now eveeyone gather around the cake, singing happy birthday to Shuichi, smiling at them now blow out the candle! he blows out the candle the twins ask what did he wish for; he looks at his husbands then them; told him it already came true, hugs his family and now its time for the cake! 

Ouma hand piece of cake to his twin since Kaito already a table where they usual sit, Saihara sweet tooth is kicking in from eating this cake, its too good! He has to eat another slice and with that his twins want another; of course they can! Kaito is trying not to eat too much sweet a good cake though! Ouma eats another slice this boy is going to be hyper if he eats one more slice of cake; lets just say....He really loves cake!

Happy birthday Shuichi!


End file.
